Happy Birthday Alyssalioness
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: This is a fanfiction for Alyssalioness. Hope that you enjoy it Aly-Chan!


Yuki: "This is a small fan fiction for my BFFL, Alyssa. I hope you like it."

**Songs used: Every heart (English version) performed by BoA and Sky Chord~ Otona ni Naru Kimi he~ (TV Size) performed by Tsuji Shion**

------

"Please tell me we're not lost." Alyssa asked her charas, Rukie, Kelina, Mikai, Niketa, Felicity and Jemima. They were walking through out the woods, after receiving a letter from a friend.

"Maybe next time I should lead, Rukie." Jemima said, as Rukie had trouble reading the map. Alyssa had received a letter from one of her BFFL, Yuki Bunny. It said to meet her in an exact location in the forest, at exactly 11 pm.

"This should be the place." Rukie said as she checked the map, twice.

"But Yuki isn't here." Kelina said.

"Maybe she's just running…. late?" Rukie sweatdropped

"Yeah…" Mikai replied.

"Just admit we're lost!" Niketa shouted

"We are not lost!" She replied.

"Yes we are!" Everyone, other than Alyssa and Rukie shouted.

Girl's voice: **"** **Sunao na uta ga utaenai**

**Kazaritsuketeshimau kara**

**Itsukara konna ni raku ni jibun**

**Mamoru koto wo oboeta no**

(I can't sing a song with honest lyrics

because I always end up sugar coating the words

When will someone as laid-back as me

realize had something worth protecting?)

**Ikanai sky chord**

**Mukashi nara atta no ni yeah yeah**

**Nakushita sky chord**

**Dare no sei demo na jibun**

(Don't leave me, Sky Chord,

You would've stayed here back then, yeah yeah...

I've lost you, Sky Chord,

It's not anyone's fault, but...)

A girl steps out from behind a tree. She was singing into a purple microphone, and right behind her were floating her charas. The girl had her eyes closed, and walked off, her Chara followed her.

"Matte, Yuki!" Alyssa said as she walked to catch up with her. (Matte means Wait)

**Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori**

**Taisetsu na mono ga aru no**

**Kitto sore wo mitsukeranai mama**

**Otona ni natteyukunda**

(I know there are things more important to me

than becoming an adult.

But I'll be growing up the whole time

I'm trying to figure out what they are.)

She led her towards the middle of the forest, where there were tables, balloons, a huge stage, lighting, and also a dance floor! Alyssa gasped when she saw it, as did her Charas. Sora winked at them, Hana giggled, and Sakura put on a small smile. Yuki then turns to face Alyssa, but her eyes are still closed.

**Zutto kono mama jaa irenai tte**

**Wakatteru yo**

**Arukidase**

(You said we can't stay like this forever

I know.. so let's take that first step.)

At 'Arukidase' Yuki opens her eyes to reveal two pools of Amethyst eyes. She smiled when Alyssa smiled at her and her charas giggled.

"Yuki! Wow! What's all this?" She asked. All of a sudden everyone of her friends popped out from behind trees, or underneath the covered tables.

"Since we didn't get to celebrate fourth of July, I though it would have been awesome to do it right now." Yuki said, as everyone gathered around.

"But why out here? And in the middle of the night? My parents will kill me if they know I'm out right now." Alyssa said.

"Don't worry. I talked to your mom, it was a struggle, but I finally made her agree that you'll be staying with me, at a sleepover with Dannichan, Erin, and Carly!" Yuki said, and hugged one of her BFFL.

"But why celebrate it now? Couldn't we have done it the day after the Fourth of July?" Alyssa asked again.

"We were all too busy." Erin replied quickly.

"But still-" She was cut off by Carly.

"No more 'buts'. Let's just celebrate!" Carly said. Few minutes later they were all having fun, dancing, entertainment by Genie, who didn't mind at all helping out for the celebration. It was almost like a prom, except that it really wasn't a prom, and nobody was dressed elegantly. A few minutes later, Yuki was up on stage, everyone gave her their attention. Alyssa checked her watch, it was exactly 11:55.

"Okay. I want to thank every single one of you for showing up today!" Yuki said, talking into the microphone. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, I'd like to sing a song. This one's for you Alyssa!" She said as she pointed to one of her BFFL. The music started, and the spotlight was on the Bunny girl.

Yuki: **Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**

**Ever heart, every heart is not a gentle yet**

**Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness**

**Ever heart, doesn't know so what to say or what to do**

Alyssa sensed someone behind her, she turned, and saw Shadow. Who held out his hand, in other words, asking her to dance. She was taken by surprise and blushed before slowly giving her hand to him

**Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**

**So I prayed for help to the distant million stars**

He and Alyssa start to dance. Then they noticed when Carly started dancing with Naruto, Erin started to dance with Tails, and Dannichan started to dance with Gordon (in his human form). Everyone else was just watching and smiling.

**Round and round the planets revolve around the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace, forever more**

**Growing, growing, woah, baby we can work it out **

**Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today**

Yuki looked up at the sky, which had millions of stars sparkling. She blushed when she noticed that Sonic flashed her a smile. Hana giggled, Sora grinned, and Sakura smiled.

**Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across?**

**Every heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams**

**All of us, what to take a lasting happiness**

**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep**

**Someday every heart's gonna free and easy**

**We have peace of mind**

**Someday all the people find the way to love**

Yuki looked over to Alyssa and Shadow, who were just mesmerized in each other's eyes. Yuki smiled at the scene, and just continued to sing.

**Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die**

**There are the warm heart places on my mind**

**In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet,**

**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**

**They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine**

The spotlight went over to Alyssa and Shadow, who were taken by surprise. Both looked over at Yuki, who just gave them a piece sign. Both smiled, and Shadow gave her a thumbs up.

**Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun**

**And we always seek after love and peace forever more**

**Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out**

**Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today**

**Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone**

**We live on together and we will find some precious things**

**Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**

**Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die**

Alyssa and Shadow were just about to kiss, but then it stroke midnight, and then everyone shouted (other than her boyfriend) "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALYSSA!"

Fireworks went off, balloons flew off, and everyone had their party hats on. Alyssa was taken by surprise as she was the center of attention.

"M-my birthday isn't until tomorrow." She stuttered.

"Technically it's today." Erin said, Alyssa was confused.

"It's midnight, which makes it the other day, which means it's your birthday today." Carly said, and everyone held out their gifts to her. She was taken by the hand by Dannichan and Yuki, then sat her down and put on a crown on her head. Everyone then handed her their gifts, which she took and opened one by one.

"Happy birthday Alyssa!" Yuki said and handed her a big stuffed bear. It was a white bear, which was holding a heart saying Happy birthday.

"Arigatou, Yuki-san." She said, took the bear, and gave her friend a hug.

"Happy birthday, Alyssa." Erin said and gave her a small box. She unwrapped it to reveal a necklace that had a broken piece of a left heart. It had letters engraved "FL", Erin then revealed to be wearing the right piece of the heart with the words engraved "BF".

She was then presented with a bunch of roses, who were given by none other than Shadow. She took them and then in the bunches of rose was a small black box. She took it, and opened it, revealing a ring with a Amethyst gem on it. She gasped and threw her arms around him, causing him to blush.

"Thank you so much!!!!" She said. Everyone just watched and gave them their time alone.

"Isn't this cute?" Dannichan squealed.

"Heck yeah!" Erin responded. Yuki took out her camera and snapped a picture.

"I think this will be a moment to remember." She sighed.

"That is until Sonic here does that on your birthday." Hana giggled, Causing Yuki and Sonic blush.

"W-What are you talking about Hana?" He asked.

"This will happen when the two of you get married." She replied, making them blush even harder.

"N-Not true!" Both shouted into the night sky. Alyssa and Shadow kissed in the night, and more fireworks exploded in the night sky.

------

Yuki: "Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the lateness."


End file.
